halofandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Люди
Более подробная информация о людях есть на русскоязычной Википедии. Люди, по таксономии именуемые Homo sapiens (лат. человек разумный), и известные в древние времена под именем хэмэнуны (в множественном числе — хэмэнуши)Halo: Rebirth, являются разумной расой, происходящей с планеты Земля. Будучи частью семейства приматов, они остались единственным ныне существующим видом из когда-то разнообразного человеческого рода. К человечество развилось до уровня процветающей межзвёздной цивилизации, почти равной по силе и могуществу таковой у Предтеч, однако поражение в войне Человечества и Предтеч отбросило людей обратно на доиндустриальный уровень жизни, к родоплеменным общинам, вынужденным начать своё технологическое развитие с полного нуля'Halo: Cryptum'. Благодаря покровительству со стороны Библиотекаря, человечество смогло не просто оправиться от последствий войны, но и в конечном итоге стать наследниками Предтеч — Восстановителями, которым была уготована Мантия Долга — роль защитников всей жизни в галактике. После активации Сети Ореолов и исчезновения Предтеч, человечество не выходило за рамки родного мира в течение 100 000 лет, пока в середине XX века не научилось повторно совершать путешествия в открытый космос, и не начало колонизацию близлежащих планет во второй половине XXI века. После ряда жестоких конфликтов, прокатившихся по всей Солнечной системе, большая часть человечества объединилась под знамёнами единого земного правительства, основанного в в качестве правопреемника Организации Объединённых Наций. Почти столетие спустя, изобретение сверхсветового двигателя Шоу-Фуджикавы открыло новую главу в истории человечества: больше не сдерживаемые рамками одной звёздной системы, люди устремились к соседним звёздам, создавая множество колонийXbox.com/Halo. Этот золотой век экспансии человечества закончился в конце XXV столетия, когда нарастающее по всем колониям экономическое и политическое напряжение в конечном итоге вылилось в череду внутренних конфликтов, вместе известных под названием Восстание. В течение последующих трёх десятилетий война унесла миллионы жизней, но по сравнению с тем, что ждало человечество впереди, это было лишь предисловием. В Жатва, отдалённый колониальный мир человечества, подвергся нападению со стороны совершенно нового врага — альянса инопланетных рас под названием Ковенант. С гибелью колонии началась апокалиптическая по своим масштабам война Человечества и Ковенанта. На протяжении 28 лет этого конфликта, человечество, теперь управляемое экстренным военным правительством в лице Космического Командования Объединенных Наций, терпело поражение под безжалостным напором военной машины Ковенанта, пока в ход войны неожиданнo переломился в пользу людей. Находясь на грани своего истребления, человечество открыло артефакт Предтеч под названием Ореол, который спровоцировал серию событий, приведших к распаду, а в конечном итоге — и к гибели Империи Ковенанта'Halo 3'. После окончания войны и уничтожения Ковенанта, человечество начало своё становление в роли новой доминирующей силы в известной галактике, активно изучая любые найденные артефакты Предтеч и создавая на их основе принципиально новые технологии. Эта технологическая революция за несколько лет подняла человечество с третьего уровня технологического развития, на котором человечество находилось большую часть XXVI века, до более высокого второго уровня'Halo 3', Бестиарий. Однако, исчезновение Ковенанта не предотвратило войн в будущем, и практически сразу же в уцелевших колониях вновь активизировались повстанцы. Словно этого было мало, вскоре человечество столкнулось с организацией, объявившей себя возрождающимся Ковенантом; их усилиями люди оказались втянуты в новый конфликт, ознаменовавшийся пробуждением Предтеч-Прометеев, вставших на сторону ковенантов'Halo 4'. История 'Доисторические времена' thumb|left|258px|Земля, в древние времена называемая Ирди-Тирином, или Эрдой — прародина человеческой расы. В палеонтологической летописи Земли современное человечество, или Homo sapiens, появилось в период между и (принято считать, что наиболее старый подвид Homo sapiens, Homo sapiens idaltu, уже существовал 160 000 лет назад). Хотя точное происхождение человечества до сих пор остаётся предметом ярых палеонтологических споров, по наиболее распространённой на сегодняшний день теории, первые люди произошли от обезьяноподобных гоминидов, именуемых австралопитеками (или, вероятнее всего, от их подвида, австралопитека афарского). Истоки человечества восходят к расе других живых существ, Предшественников. Несущие ответственность за сотворение жизни в галактике, Предшественники при помощи генной инженерии создали ранних людей вместе со многими другими расами в галактике, включая Предтеч, которые с самого начала рассматривались как потенциальный соперник человечества'Halo: Primordium', стр. 194. Из всех сотворённых рас, в глазах Предшественников только люди оказались достойны нести бремя Мантию, абстрактную роль хранителей и опекунов всей жизни в галактике. Предтечи, верившие в то, что наследниками Мантии будут они, не смогли принять вердикт Предшественников, и в конечном итоге восстали против своих создателей. Безжалостно расправившись со всеми Предшественниками, до которых они только могли добраться, Предтечи взяли Мантию себе, и использовали её не только как основу для построения собственного общества, но и как право своего единоличного господства над галактикой на протяжении миллионов лет'Halo: Silentium'. thumb|left|258px|Мужчина и женщина людей. В те времена Homo sapiens были лишь одним из многих видов людей, населявших Землю. Достоверно известно, что в доисторические времена между анатомически современными людьми и всеми прочими представителями рода Homo происходили значительные культурные и генетические контакты, ведущие к сосуществованию с такими народами, как человек прямоходящий, неандертальцами и человек флоресский; на это указывают остаточные генетические свидетельства, возникшие вследствие этого межрасового скрещивания (ДНК жителей Европы и восточной Азии на 1-4% состоит из генетического материала неандертальцев, а у меланезийских людей кровь на 4% состоит из денисовской). Современные люди в среднем вырастают до 180 сантиметров в высоту, хотя фактически рост зависит от генетики, питания, и прочих факторов. Люди, подобно некоторым расам Ковенанта, от природы обладают четырьмя конечностями, и являются двуногим видом: это позволяет им ходить вертикально на двух ногах, и использовать руки (обладающие противостоящими большими пальцами) для удержания и управления такими объектами, как инструменты. 'Ранняя цивилизация и регресс' thumb|258px|Космический флот древнего человечества времён конфликта с Потопом. Уже на ранних этапах своей истории, человечество достигло высокого уровня развития, создав технологии, равные таковым у Предтеч. Людей возмущало единоличное доминирование Предтеч в галактике, но в то же время они отлично осознавали военную мощь ойкумены; как только представилась такая возможность, человечество начало перемещать свою цивилизацию за пределы рукава Ориона, стремясь избежать попадания под контроль Предтеч за тысячи лет до постройки и активации Ореолов. В определённый момент своего роста, человечество встретило и заключило союз с расой сан 'шайуум. Позднее, обе расы вступили в войну против зарождающегося Потопа. Хотя в течение последующего тысячелетия людям удалось прогнать Потоп из галактики ценой одной трети своего населения, война с паразитами спровоцировала начало войны Человечества и Предтеч — конфликта, в котором человечество потерпело сокрушительное поражение. Предтечи, в свою очередь смотрящие на людей как на ксенофобскую и самую жестокую расу галактики, постарались сделать так, чтобы наказание их врагов было максимально строгим. Все достижения человечества были уничтожены, большая его часть была казнена, а оставшиеся в живых были изгнаны на свою родную планету. За последующие тысячелетия люди быстро скатились в первобытное состояние, с которого и вынуждены были начать своё развитие заново. 'Индексирование и перезаселение' thumb|258px|Племя доисторических людей наблюдает за строительством [[Портал в Вои|портала в восточной Африке.]] Человечество было одной из многих рас, проиндексированных Библиотекарем для спасения в рамках мер по сохранению. Видя в людях большой потенциал, Библиотекарь наложила на всю расу заветы, которые, как принято считать, оказали значительное влияние на развитие людей, и в частности, подготовили их к роли наследников Предтеч в качестве хранителей галактики'Halo: Primordium', стр. 275. Хотя в последние годы войны Предтеч и Потопа большая часть проиндексированных людей — а также многих других подвидов рода человеческого — была утеряна, когда Ур-Наставник испепелил их при помощи Композитора на Ореоле Омега, Библиотекарь и её последовательница, Поющая-о-Молодости, смогли спасти достаточное количество особей, чтобы успешно сохранить Homo sapiens и несколько других видов людей. После активации Сети Ореолов и вымирания Потопа в галактике, спасённые люди были возвращены обратно на Землю. 'Период после активации Ореолов' Создание нынешней человеческой цивилизации началось с освоения навыков сельского хозяйства, которые постепенно перевели человеческие общины от экономики примитивных охотников и собирателей к полноценному земледелию и животноводству. Этот прогресс, получивший название неолитической революции, произошёл на Земле 10 000 лет назад, и вскоре распространился на все разрозненные человеческие сообщества. Стабильность, пришедшая вместе с этой систематизацией, позволила людям начать строить первые поселения и производить всё более сложные инструменты. Постепенно изобретение всё более инновационных орудий труда и одомашнивание животных открыло путь для племён к расширению их территорий, и возникновению торговли между союзными общинами. Более 8 500 лет назад демографический всплеск численности людей положил начало первым цивилизациям. Ныне считается, что очагами возникновения этих ранних культур является Юго-Западная Азия, район Малой Азии, и ряд других мест. По мере роста цивилизаций, они становились всё более сложными, и включали в свой состав всё большее количество населения. Экономическое, политическое и научное развитие значительно ускорилось, как только люди научились автоматизировать большую часть ранее ручного труда. Утратив в связи с этой промышленной революцией надобность в ручном труде, человечество позднее перешло в стадию цифровой революции, во время которой были созданы сложные вычислительные машины, позволившие во много раз ускорить открытия в различных областях науки и технологическое развитие. Появилась возможность создавать крупные урбанизированные центры, инструменты для гражданских и военных целей. Начало рождаться множество политических и экономических идеологий, на основе которых возникали целые системы. По мере развития всего этого, человечество получило возможность вести более уютную и комфортабельную жизнь по сравнению с другими живыми существами, которые населяли Землю. Однако большие успехи оплачивались большой ценой, и прогресс человечества не был исключением: стремительное развитие человека привело к не менее стремительному загрязнению окружающей среды и изменению климата, сказавшимся на здоровье и благополучии самих людей. Наконец, лишённое должного контроля, за несколько веков население человечества резко возросло; многомиллиардное население планеты было слишком велико для нормальной и полноценной жизни на Земле, и тогда все взоры человечества устремились к звёздам — самому простому способу решить проблему перенаселения. 'XVIII-XX века' Этот период занимает особое место в истории развития человечества, поскольку именно тогда многие страны испытали резкие перемены в своём укладе жизни — индустриальную революцию. Результатом этих интенсивных изменений стало рождение государств с конституционным строем и возникновение капиталистических методов управления ресурсами. В эти времена в жизнь человека стали входить такие инновационные изобретения, как автомобиль, электрические устройства и самолёты. Вместе с тем проявился революционный рост познаний людей в области медицины и химии, которые тоже стали поворотными моментами той эпохи. Перечислять все достижения в этих сферах можно бесконечно долго, однако достаточно сказать то, что успехи в медицине (создание антибиотиков, изобретение анестезии и многое другое), позволили человеку увеличить свой средний срок жизни сначала до 45 лет, а затем, с победой над многими заболеваниями — и до 80 лет. Прогресс человечества не был односторонним процессом, и вместе с созидательным человек познавал и разрушительное. Уже в XVIII веке политические и экономические системы мира выросли до того предела, при котором возможность вооружённых конфликтов стала неизбежностью. Начав с относительно маленьких территориальных конфликтов за передел мира (к примеру, таковыми были Война за независимость США, и Отечественная война России 1812 года), ко второй половине XX века человечество дошло до развязывания двух крупнейших войн: Первой мировой войны 1914-1918 годов, и ещё более разрушительной Второй мировой войны 1939-1945 гг.. Принеся с собой многотысячные жертвы и глобальные перестановки в политическом мире, эти войны также открыли человечеству путь к изобретению более изощрённых военных технологий; новое огнестрельное и автоматическое оружие, радары, танки, ракеты, реактивные технологии и, наконец, атомная бомба — всё это стало продуктом войн, и одновременно самым лучшим оружием в руках людей, дальнейшее развитие которого позволило человечеству оказаться более-менее готовым к будущей разрушительной встрече с Ковенантом. thumb|left|258px|Генеральная ассамблея ООН. После окончания Второй мировой войны и несмотря на основание ООН, призванной не допустить впредь подобных войн, человечество вступило в эпоху биполярного мира, в котором решающую роль играли две сверхдержавы: Соединённые Штаты Америки и Союз Советских Социалистических Республик. Построенные на основе разных социальных систем, обе державы, противостоя друг другу, на протяжении последующих 60 лет держали остальной мир в состоянии военной и культурной напряжённости, также известной как «Холодная война»; разыгравшаяся между обеими сторонами гонка вооружения подарила человечеству ещё более совершенные военные технологии, а также множество военных доктрин и тактик, порождённых стремлением каждой из супердержав показать своё превосходство над другой. Во всём этом решающее значение отводилось ядерному оружию, которое стало решающим фактором определения силы той или иной страны. Но, как было сказано выше, прогресс человечества был обоюдным процессом. Противостояние СССР и США позволило человечеству впервые со времён Предтеч выйти в космос. В 1957 году Советский Союз запустил на орбиту Земли первый искусственный спутник, а в 1961 году советский лётчик-испытатель Юрий Гагарин стал первым за долгое время человеком, покинувшим пределы колыбели человечества. Два этих достижения ознаменовали подъём человечества на пятый уровень шкалы технологических достижений. Стремясь превзойти успехи СССР, США пошло ещё дальше, и в 1969 году первый американский космонавт Нил Армстронг впервые ступил на поверхность Луны. За первыми успехами последовали многочисленные программы, которые помогли человечеству узнать больше о Солнечной системе, и не только. Появление в последние годы XX века глобальной сети Интернет дало резкий толчок прогрессу человечества. Распад Советского Союза в начале 90-х годов также ознаменовал собой относительное ослабление идеологических догм во всех постсоветских странах, на смену которым пришли либеральные ценности. Религиозное мировоззрение постепенно отходит на второй план, уступая место научным и логическим догмам для объяснения тех или иных явлений. Утратив силу на мировой арене, религия, тем не менее, сохранила свои твёрдые позиции в качестве одной из основ человеческого общества, выступая в роли негласного этического кодекса. В отличии от Ковенанта, религиозные конфессии не оказывали значимого влияния на жизнь государств, и не служили в качестве основы для создания строгих кастовых систем. Конец XX века ознаменовался ещё и тем, что активно начали использоваться многочисленные спутниковые системы, поддерживаемые аппаратами на орбите Земли. Используемые в мирных и военных целях, эти технологии послужили способом быстро отправлять и получать важную информацию. Хотя большая часть технологий, используемых в это время, по меркам XXVI столетия выглядят примитивно, они послужили предшественниками для всех технологий, используемых затем ККОН. 'Колонизация и война' thumb|left|258px|Доктор [[Уоллес Фуджикава (слева) и доктор Тобиас Флеминг Шоу (справа) во время награждения Нобелевской премией за создание сверхсветового двигателя Шоу-Фуджикавы.]] Человечество научилось исследовать околоземное пространство уже в XX веке, но одни лишь исследования не были способны разрешить проблему перенаселения Земли, которая не могла поддерживать комфортное существование стольких людей одновременно. В раса начала создавать первые внеземные колонии на Луне, Марсе, лунах Юпитера и нескольких астероидах, но хотя это и помогло на какое-то время решить проблему перенаселения, вскоре на новых колониях начали проявляться признаки сепаратизма от Земли. Растущее напряжение в конечном итоге вылилось в межпланетную войну 2164-2170 годов, во время которого ООН пришлось сражаться с организациями Фриден и Козловичи, зародившимися на лунах Юпитера и Марсе соответственно. Война в конечном итоге была выиграна Организацией Объединённых Наций, однако военные действия нанесли сильный удар как по колониям, так и по самой Земле, погрузив человечество в череду экономических и продовольственных проблем. Чтобы эффективно разрешить их, в , ещё в преддверии войны, ООН создало Космическое Командование Объединенных Наций, а в , проведя глобальное объединение большей части государств Земли, оно создало объединённое правительство Земли, передав ККОН в её ведение, после чего отошло на второй план. Изобретение в способа путешествия через пространство скольжения открыло возможность для всего человечества покинуть рамки своей родной звёздной системы, и снизить серьёзное экологическое давление на свой родной мир. Межзвёздная экспансия не просто начала решать демографические проблемы человечества, но также предоставила перспективные возможности; некоторые планеты, подобные Пределу, который был богат залежами титана, смогли предоставлять в больших объёмах такие виды сырья, которых на Земле было очень мало. Возникшая межзвёздная торговля на первых порах своего существования значительно снизила цены на то, что в последствии могло бы стать важным элементом в создании новых технологий — таких, как приспособленные к космическим путешествиям корабли и военные судна. Эффектом этой тщательной реализации первых колониальных проектов стало распространение межзвёздной торговли, путешествий и коммуникаций среди всё более широких слоёв населения, что в долгосрочной перспективе благоприятно сказалось на возможности людей заселять сотни миров и осваивать колонии с удвоенным усердием. В то же время прогресс человечества очень тонко и незаметно управлялся Сборкой: коллективом искусственных интеллектов, считавших себя «пастырями» людей'Halo: Reach', информационные планшеты. thumb|left|258px|Жители человеческой колонии подвергаются нападению войск ковенантов. По прошествии нескольких веков освоения сотен звёздных систем и планет, человечество, наконец, встретилось с инопланетной цивилизацией, которая назвала себя Ковенантом. Альянс инопланетных рас с самого начала не проявлял никаких дружественных намерений, и в результате спровоцировал 28-летнюю Войну Человечества и Ковенанта, главной целью которой было тотальное истребление человеческой расы. Не обладая таким технологическим и численным превосходством, как ковенант, люди всё же сумели противостоять гегемонии длительный промежуток времени, что создало человечеству репутацию достойного противника для Ковенанта. В сражениях войны за Ковенантом оставалось превосходство в космических силах, и если людям удавалось одержать победы в наземных сражениях, войска гегемонии отступали на корабли, после чего остекляли человеческие колонии'Halo: The Flood', стр. 17. Несмотря на тяжёлые потери, люди перед лицом непреодолимых препятствий вели себя с достоинством, вызывающим уважение даже у самих ковенантов. С течением времени некоторые члены гегемонии начали сомневаться в мудрости своих правителей — Пророков, которые упорно отказывались от идеи принятия человечества в состав Ковенанта (как это было со многими другими расами империи) даже тогда, когда люди, оказавшиеся в, казалось бы, безвыходной ситуации, продолжали упорно сопротивляться до последнего человека'Halo 2', Conversations from the Universe. Однако, ни уважение врагов, ни отвага не могли остановить становившиеся всё более мрачными перспективы человечества. Ковенант методично уничтожал одну колонию за другой, всё ближе подбираясь к Земле. Наконец, 20 октября , гегемония нашла родину человечества и атаковала её'Halo 2', уровень Станция Каир. В битве за свою родину, люди понесли огромные потери, и существование человечества оказалось под большим вопросом. 'Послевоенный период' thumb|left|258px|Открытие Мемориала Вои в честь павших в годы войны людей. Последняя битва войны состоялась 11 декабря , и вопреки всем обстоятельствам, конфликт закончился победой людей и их новообретённых союзников в лице расы сангхейли. После открытия правды об Ореолах и изгнания из Ковенанта, сангхейли быстро сформировали собственную фракцию, нанёсшую поражение войскам Ковенанта на Ореоле Дельта. Заключив союз с ККОН, Элиты помогли людям защитить Землю от вторгшегося на неё Потопа, после чего совместные силы ККОН и сангхейли отправились на Ковчег, где окончательно покончили с угрозой как паразитов, так и Ковенанта. 3 марта Война Человечества и Ковенанта была официально объявлена законченной, а неподалёку от разрушенного африканского города Вои была проведена памятная церемония, посвящённая всем тем, кто погиб в течении войны. В своей инаугурационной речи в январе 2553 года, президент объединённого правительства Земли Рут Чэрет изложила идею будущего человеческой расы, пообещав возродить былое могущество людей, а также «вернуть своё законное место во вселенной». Встреча с Ковенантом показала, что люди готовы, с одной стороны, мирно сосуществовать с другими народами галактики, но с другой, они более не намерены быть жертвами любых инопланетных агрессоров. В связи с этим, политика человечества послевоенного периода раздвоилась: официальное правительство и военные направили свои усилия на поддержание и развитие мира с сангхейли, в то время как служба военной разведки ККОН начала вести закулисную игру по устранению сангхейли, которых они считали самой большой угрозой для набирающего силы человечества'Halo: Glasslands'. thumb|left|258px|[[Битва за Драэфус V, положившая начало второй войне Человечества и Ковенанта.]] Уже вскоре после конца войны, ККОН столкнулось с самопровозглашённым новым Ковенантом, чей предводитель, сангхейли по имени Джул 'Мдама, начал новую войну против людей. Но, в отличие от прошлого раза, ККОН оказалось готово к подобному сценарию, и бросило против новой угрозы все свои новейшие приобретения и технологии, среди которых был новейший боевой корабль и Спартанцы IV поколения. В , когда обе стороны сошлись в битве на Мире-Крепости Предтеч Реквиеме, к конфликту присоединились войска Прометеев, ведомые выжившим Предтечей по имени Наставник, который в древние времена уже сражался с доисторической цивилизацией человечества. Заполучив ковенантов в союзники, Наставник объявил, что не намерен передавать Мантию человечеству и не даст людям стать новой главенствующей расой в галактике. В то же время люди вступили в контакт с древней покровительницей человечества, Библиотекарем, которая в своё время предусмотрительно архивировала свою личность и воспоминания, чтобы помочь будущим людям стать правопреемниками Мантии. Наставник попытался оцифровать человечество при помощи Композитора и лишил жизни тысячи людей, однако в последнюю минуту был побеждён Джоном-117 и Кортаной. Технологии Перед войнами Человечества и Предтеч, люди достигли уровня высокоразвитой цивилизации, освоили межзвёздные путешествия, колонизировали тысячи миров за пределами родной звёздной системы'Halo: Primordium', стр. 129, и даже понимали принцип работы технологий Предшественников. Тем не менее, после поражения в войне с Предтечами все записи и образцы этих достижений были уничтожены. По прошествии около девяти тысяч лет с падения своей цивилизации, человечество частично восстановило её, освоив такие примитивные технологии, как паровые машины. Но после активации Ореолов и перезаселения человечество вновь деградировало до состояния охотников-собирателей. Технологическое развитие людей, каким мы знаем его сейчас, началось спустя сто тысяч лет с того момента. На ранних стадиях, человеческие технологии и знания развивались посредством метода проб и ошибок, что также было препятствием для ускорения прогресса. Несмотря на то, что люди уже в ранней истории освоили письменность, она не получала должного распространения до того момента, как было изобретено книгопечатание. Во времена Древнего мира и античности были заложены основы для последующих изобретений и открытий, однако пришедшее на смену Средневековье обратило людей в эпоху, где решающую роль играла религия, а античные науки в большинстве своём не признавались. Затем, постепенное развитие научных методов в сочетании с зарождающимся капитализмом привело человечество к «промышленной революции», которая спровоцировала резкое ускорение в развитии технологий и приобретении знаний. Постепенно создавались и испытывались всё более новые технологии, углублявшие понимание базовых принципов, а также дающие талантливым людям по всему миру возможность претворить в жизнь свои изобретения с минимальными затратами. Такие методы мышления и организации заложили отличительную черту человечества, отличавшую его от ковенанта, у которых за неимением надлежаще разработанных методов исследования, не возникло идеи лучшей, чем просто копировать или воспроизводить технологии из древних артефактов Предтеч при помощи хурагоков. В ходе Войны Человечества и Ковенанта это кардинальное различие показало, что ковенанты были способны лишь «подражать» технологиям древней расы, в то время как люди были способны изобретать их более «инновационные» варианты'Halo: The Flood', стр. 132. К XXVI столетию уровень развития человеческих технологий ещё не был равен выведенным прежде научным концепциям. Большая часть базовых технологий (например, баллистическое оружие и колесо) за счёт своей безотказной работы на протяжении нескольких веков сохранилась, претерпев лишь несколько значимых изменений. Однако, вместе с тем были достигнуты успехи и в других сферах: венцом этих новшеств, без сомнения, является сверхсветовой двигатель Шоу-Фуджикавы, который позволяет космическим кораблям путешествовать от одной звёздной системы к другой. Люди научились создавать очень сложные искусственные интеллекты, способные выполнять широкий спектр задач, а также многочисленные виды нанотехнологий, которые открыли путь к достижениям, невозможным с использованием традиционных технологий. В конце Войны Человечества и Ковенанта и после неё, человечество получило возможность дальнейшего развития своих технологий при помощи изучения технологий Ковенанта и Предтеч. Среди всего прочего, это привело к значительным улучшениям в навигации и скорости путешествия через пространство скольжения, а также к скачкообразному развитию наступательных и оборонительных технологий: так, доступные только Спартанцам во времена войны с Ковенантом энергетические щиты стали более распространёнными. 'Искусственные интеллекты' thumb|258px|[[Кэтрин Элизабет Халси|Доктор Халси и созданный ею «умный» ИИ Кортана.]] Искусственные интеллекты людей можно условно подразделить на две категории: «глупые» и «умные» ИИ. С технической точки зрения это разделение не вполне корректно, поскольку оба вида ИИ обладают чрезвычайным интеллектом, но «глупые» ИИ являются специалистами лишь в отведённой им области знаний, в то время как «умные» ИИ обладают более человечными чертами вроде эмоций, креативности и интуиции. «Умные» ИИ создаются при помощи электронного сканирования человеческого мозга и последующего воспроизведения полученного нервного шаблона в цифровой системе хранения под названием матрица Римана; это позволяет ИИ создавать свои собственные нейронные связи, позволяющие ему самосовершенствоваться во всех сферах деятельности. Однако у этой способности есть своя цена: по истечении семи (как правило) лет с момента своего создания, эти связи становятся настолько тесно взаимосвязанными, что искусственный интеллект либо самоустраняется в результате «короткого замыкания», либо постепенно умирает во время процесса, именуемого неистовством. Для разрешения этой проблемы предлагались различные методы, но ни один из них так и не был эффективно реализован'Halo: Reach', личный журнал доктора Халси. 'Вооружение' H4-M6HMagnumPistol-SideRender.png|Пистолет M6H. Halo3_M7_SMG_right.png|Пистолет-пулемёт M7. MA37 Assault Rifle.png|Штурмовая винтовка MA37. BR55HB_SR_-_Right_Profile.png|Боевая винтовка БВ55УС ШВ. Reach-M392DMR-Right.png|Карабин ВПС M392. SRS99D-S2_AM_Sniper_Rifle.jpg|Снайперская винтовка КССК 99D-S2. M90_Shotgun_(Torch_Side).png|Дробовик M90. Halo3_M41_RocketLauncher1.png|Противотанковый гранатомёт M-41. H4-M6SpartanLaser-LeftSide.png|Лучевая винтовка Гриндела/Галилея M6. По-прежнему основанное на баллистике и химических реакциях, человеческое оружие всё же является более развитым, чем в XXI веке. Оно обзавелось целым рядом электронных гаджетов, подобных счётчику боеприпасов, и стало более надёжным и точным. Все эти приспособления оснащены защитой от воздействия электромагнитных импульсов. На стражу человечества также пришли несколько новаторских изобретений, первое место среди которых удерживает магнитно-рельсовая пушка, которая активно применяется на всех космических кораблях, а также на некоторых видах наземной техники. Другой, менее распространённой на полях сражений электромагнитной оружейной системой выступает рельсотрон. В арсенале людей существуют прототипы энергетического оружия, подобные спартанскому лазеру и импульсным лазерам, монтированным на разведывательных кораблях ККОН. Хотя некоторые из этих универсальных технологий могли быть созданы на основе изучения захваченных ковенантских технологий, достоверно известно, что люди пользовались лазерной технологией ещё задолго до контакта с инопланетной цивилизацией. Одно из самых значимых открытий в вооружении людей было сделано ещё в середине XX века, когда учёные открыли, что деление ядра может быть использовано в качестве оружия, провоцирующего большой взрыв. Полученное ядерное оружие было настолько опасным по своей природе, что его использование было намеренно ограничено, и фактически применялось по назначению только несколько раз за всю историю. К XXVI столетию в арсенале ККОН находится по крайней мере несколько видов ядерного вооружения, предназначенного для использования как в пределах атмосферы планет, так и в открытом космосе. Во время войны с Ковенантом исследования в данном направлении привели к созданию одного из самых разрушительных орудий человечества — бомбе «Нова», чей взрыв мог уничтожить целую планету. 'Техника' HReach-M274-Mongoose-ULATV-Front.png|Боевой квадроцикл M274 «Мангуст». H4-M12WarthogLRV.png|Внедорожный джип M12 «Вепрь». Reach_MPBeta_Scorpion2.png|Боевой танк M808 «Скорпион». HW-SP42CobraMBT.png|Артиллерийская платформа SP42 «Кобра». WolverineHW.png|Противовоздушный танк M9 «Росомаха». Halo3-M313HRV-Elephant2.png|Мобильная ремонтная платформа M312 «Слон». UNSC_Mantis.png|Боевой силовой экзоскелет «Богомол». DroneFighterSide.png|Беспилотный летательный аппарат F99 «Вомбат». H3-AV14Hornet01.png|Ударный вертолёт AV-14 «Шершень». HaloWars-Vulture.png|Воздушная боевая платформа AC-220 «Стервятник». HaloReach_-_Falcon.png|Транспортный вертолёт UH-144 «Сокол». Pelican_render.png|Десантный войсковой транспорт Д77-ВТ «Пеликан». Как и в случае с вооружением, техника человечества XXVI века недалеко ушла от своих аналогов XXI столетия, и всё ещё полагается на колёса и гусеничные ленты для передвижения. И тем не менее, технопарк ККОН состоит из передовых видов техники, созданных из высокопрочных материалов. Точное машиностроение сделало эти машины подвижными и прочными, а монтаж различных типов вооружения и приспособлений придал автопарку повышенную мобильность в плане выполнения различных боевых задач. Большая часть техники перешла с традиционных видов топлива на водородные двигатели или, по крайней мере, на гибридные электронные двигатели для улучшения эффективности использования топлива. Наиболее мощные образцы транспортных средств человечества передвигаются на гусеничных лентах, которые обеспечивают им лучшее распределение веса и сцепление с поверхностью; за счёт этих качеств, гусеничные машины способны преодолевать местность, труднодоступную для их колёсных аналогов, но с другой стороны они более тяжёлые. В послевоенный период на вооружение ККОН поступил первый образец ходячей техники: силовой экзоскелет «Богомол». Воздушная техника ККОН (большая её часть) работает по принципу вертикального взлёта и посадки, с использованием реактивных двигателей для подъёма и тяги. Также весьма вероятно то, что некоторые образцы (наподобие транспортников «Пеликан») используют принцип несущего корпуса. 'Медицина и биотехнологии' thumb|left|258px|Медик обрабатывает рану десантника при помощи биопены. В области здравоохранения человечество к XXVI веку совершило множество прорывов и открытий; было изобретено флэш-клонирование, позволяющее выращивать и заменять любую часть тела, включая внутренние органы'Halo: Evolutions', ‘The Impossible Life and the Possible Death of Preston J. Cole’, стр. 461 а сравнительно недавно появилась возможность клонировать мозг, причём со всей памятью оригинала. Тем не менее, практика клонирования мозга, также как и клонирования всего человеческого организма целиком, запрещена законом из этических соображений, поскольку у клонированных образцов со временем проявляются недостатки и осложнения, ведущие к летальному исходу. Люди успешно изобрели иммунитет против многих заболеваний, включая даже такие смертельные болезни, как рак. Хотя отдельные случаи заболевания всё ещё существуют, они с лёгкостью излечиваются'Halo: Evolutions – Essential Tales of the Halo Universe', Midnight in the Heart of Midlothian.thumb|258px|Морской пехотинец ККОН в состоянии криогенной заморозки. Был разработан ряд синтетических веществ, способствующих более быстрому излечению от ранений или более лёгкому лечению больных в целом; в число этих веществ входит биопена, костяной полимер, и полимеризованный гемоглобин. Внедрение стерилизующих полевых генераторов ознаменовало не только успех в области хирургии, при котором риск инфицирования во время операций сводился практически к нулю, но ещё и позволило проводить их в полевых условиях. Во время межзвёздных путешествий люди пользуются криокамерами, способными вводить своих обитателей в состояние криогенной заморозки, которая останавливает процессы биологического старения на период путешествия. Человечество также освоило ряд биоинженерных и аугментационных технологий. Первое широкое распространение биохимические улучшения получили ещё на заре человеческих путешествий по космосу: они были призваны помочь людям переносить длительные космические полёты и эффективно приспосабливаться к различным планетарным условиям окружающей среды. Весьма скоро технологии улучшения человеческого организма нашли своё применение в военной сфере, когда начались первые космические конфликты, и, в частности, Межпланетная война 2160-х годов'Halo Encyclopedia', стр. 44.thumb|left|258px|Кандидат в Спартанцы проходит через процедуры по улучшению тела. По мере увеличения уровня благосостояния людей на протяжении веков, бывшие ранее широко распространёнными улучшения стали постепенно ограничиваться из этических соображений. Единственным исключением стали биохимические и кибернетические улучшения, созданные специально для программ «Спартанец»: серии проектов, призванных создать суперсолдат. Эти улучшения стали пиком человеческих достижений на поприще биологической аугментации. Для противостояния Спартанцам, одарённых этими улучшениями, человеческие повстанцы использовали так называемые «грохочущие наркотики», которые постепенно разрушали тело того, кто их принимал, но взамен давали ему на короткий промежуток времени сверхчеловеческие способности. 'Космические полёты' В середине XX столетия, человечество начало экспериментировать с ракетной технологией, используя её для вывода на орбиту спутников, посещения Луны и других объектов Солнечной системы; во второй половине XXI века ракетные двигатели всё ещё использовались в качестве основной движущей силы, позволившей создать первые колонии в Солнечной системе. С изобретением сверхсветового двигателя Шоу-Фуджикавы, открывшего доступ в пространство скольжения, человечество смогло выйти за пределы родной звёздной системы, и колонизировать сотни других миров. С расширением межзвёздной территории появились и торговые маршруты, по которым постоянно курсировали грузовые корабли, перевозящие продовольствие и различные товары между колониями, в то время как военные корабли КВУ и ККОН обеспечивали охрану этих путей от пиратов и защищали сами колонии от любых внешних угроз. Для путешествий на досветовой скорости космические корабли людей в большинстве своём оснащены реакторами ядерного синтеза. Они обеспечивают кораблю тягу путём выхода энергии, производимой реактором, через серию выхлопных сопел. Эта система обеспечивает превосходную толкающую силу, позволяющую кораблям преодолевать межпланетные дистанции за несколько часов; также при наличии на пути небесных тел в качестве преимущества используется их гравитационная сила, которая разгоняет корабли до больших скоростей'Halo: The Fall of Reach', стр. 324-329Halo: The Fall of Reach, стр. 17. Ракетные двигатели на кораблях выполняют вспомогательную роль, позволяя контролировать высоту полёта судна и проводить малые манёвры, и используют в качестве топлива триаминогидразинаHalo: Contact Harvest, стр. 25. Во время контакта с Ковенантом вооружение и боевые способности кораблей человечества по всем параметрам уступали таковым у кораблей гегемонии. Это зачастую приводило к неравному балансу сил, при котором в атаку на один корабль Ковенанта бросались сразу три корабля людей, а корабли ковенантов, в свою очередь, могли уничтожать судна людей несколькими залпами из плазменных орудий, и при этом защищаться от вражеского огня энергетическими щитами. На протяжении всего конфликта ККОН тщательно совершенствовало свой флот, стараясь сделать его более устойчивым к вражескому огню, и способным наносить более мощный урон. Однако настоящий прорыв в этой области был достигнут только после конца войны, когда исследование технологий Ковенанта и Предтеч предоставило человечеству множество преимуществ. 'Технологии гравитации' thumb|left|258px|Два [[фрегат ККОН|фрегата ККОН парят в небе над Каньонным гребнем, Предел.]] По состоянию на XXVI век, человечество освоило множество способов управления гравитацией, включая две формы искусственной гравитации на борту кораблей и космических станций. Первая представляет собой вращающиеся секции судна: эти «карусели» формируют «гравитацию» посредством центробежной силы. Вторая форма поддержания гравитации не требует наличия таких секций, но с другой стороны потребляет большие объёмы энергии, из-за чего рассматривается как менее эффективная'Halo Encyclopedia', стр. 211. Некоторые виды кораблей ККОН, подобно колониальным кораблям класса «Феникс», оснащены антигравитационной технологией, о чём свидетельствует их способность летать в условиях планетарной атмосферы без использования двигателей'Halo 3', уровень Буря. Однако далеко не каждый корабль приспособлен к операциям атмосферного характера'Halo: The Flood', стр. 40. Антигравитационная технология, как правило, не монтируется на корабли меньшего размера, чем боевые; на всех остальных для создания подъёмной силы используются традиционные двигательные системы'Halo: Ghosts of Onyx', стр. 135. 'Коммуникации' К 2552 году человечество разработало систему, обеспечивающую практически мгновенную сверхсветовую связь. По сути, она позволяет мгновенно передавать информацию в режиме реального времени на межзвёздном расстоянии'Пакет данных'.см. примечания статьи Пространство скольжения. До этого основным методом коммуникаций на дальних расстояниях был ручной способ сообщений при помощи перевозок получателям на борту кораблей'Halo: Contact Harvest', стр. 35. Для общения использовались традиционное радио в коротком диапазоне, плотный пучковый лазер'Halo: Ghosts of Onyx', стр. 50 и основанные на мазере системы. Различные человеческие системы коммуникации объединены под общий термин «радио». Численность thumb|258px|[[Тел 'Вадам|Арбитр на фоне группы людей, включая мастера-старшину.]] Произошедший на стыке XX-XXI веков демографический взрыв населения разных стран привёл к тому, что уже к XXII столетию Земля оказалась перенаселена, и начало колонизации того периода было обусловлено в первую очередь именно этой причиной'Halo Encyclopedia', стр. 42. Но несмотря на все усилия по колонизации иных планет Солнечной системы, население Земли всё равно исчислялось миллиардами людей'Halo Encyclopedia', стр. 282 («Миллиарды по-прежнему жили там, несмотря на продолжающуюся колонизацию звёзд.»). К 2511 году, доктор Халси и ККОН оценили общую численность населения людей в почти 39 миллиардов человек, многие из которых даже не были учтены в колониальных инфраструктурах. В октябре 2552 года, по прошествии 28 лет с момента начала войны с Ковенантом, Кортана подсчитала, что в ходе всего конфликта погибло 23 миллиарда человек, и численность расы теперь составляла около 16 миллиардов человек'Halo: Evolutions', ‘Palace Hotel’, стр. 351. Однако, действительная численность населения могла быть существенно больше, поскольку в своих расчётах она не учла возможного прироста населения в период 2511-2525 годов, или в период с 2525 по 2553 годы, поскольку эти данные были затеряны на фоне гораздо большего количества смертей. В отношении численности населения Земли в послевоенный период есть расхождения: Бестиарий утверждает, что в конце Войны Человечества и Ковенанта население Земли сократилось до отметки в 200 000 000 человек, в то время как Halo Encyclopedia более лаконично заявляет, что население родины человечества сократилось вдвое с начала битвы за ЗемлюHalo Encyclopedia, стр. 282 («... всё население Земли сократилось вдвое половину с началом битвы за Землю.»), при этом не уточняя, была ли эта часть населения убита, или же эвакуирована. Последний вариант кажется более правдоподобным, поскольку Ковенант так и не провёл обширной планетарной бомбардировки, а в самом утверждении упоминается, что такая ситуация сложилась к началу битвы за Землю, а не в её конце. Фактическое количество жертв в ходе битвы за Землю вкратце упоминается в ViDoc-е Halo 3, и исчисляется миллионами'Halo 3', Journey's End ViDoc («Маркус Лето: Ковенант полностью уничтожил некоторые части Земли. Миллионы людей погибли.»). В течение последующих пяти лет популяция человечества начала медленно оправляться от последствий конфликта, однако в население Земли вновь понесло некоторые потери, вызванные нападением Ур-Наставника; Предтеча использовал установленный в свой корабль Композитор, чтобы оцифровать население североамериканского города Новый Феникс, что привело к многотысячным жертвам среди гражданского населения. Анатомия и физиология Люди относятся к классу млекопитающих, и их ближайшими родственниками в биосфере Земли принято считать крупных обезьян. Как и все плацентарные млекопитающие, люди являются существами теплокровными, живородящими, и вскармливающими своё потомство молоком. На каждой руке у человека есть пять пальцев, один из которых — отстоящий большой палец — является главным внешним отличием человека от обезьян.thumb|left|258px|Пятно человеческой крови. Это уникальное строение руки способствовало использованию инструментов на заре развития человечества. В отличие от сангхейли, кровеносная система людей замкнута, и состоит из одного четырёхкамерного сердца и сети кровеносных сосудов. Из-за основанного на железе гемоглобина, кровь человека обладает красным цветом, а пара лёгких приспособлена к кислородно-озоновой атмосфере. По сравнению с большей частью рас Ковенанта, у людей на теле больше всего волос, хотя и не так много, как у джиралханаев. Также, в сравнении с ковенантами, у людей более острое зрение, но хуже развиты слуховые и обонятельные органы. Для людей от природы характерна всеядность, то есть они могут потреблять в пищу как растения, так и мясо; в их рацион также входит еда с повышенным содержанием кальция (к примеру, молоко других животных). thumb|left|258px|Благодаря своим улучшениям, в возрасте 14 лет [[Джон-117 тяжело покалечил четырёх десантников УВОД, подосланных проверить его силу в тренажёрном зале. Некоторые из них, не пережив драки, скончались на месте.]] Структура человеческих костей основана на кальции и способна выдерживать умеренные нагрузки; при этом она, как правило, гораздо слабее, чем костная структура у сангхейли или джиралханаев. Мышечная система людей в большинстве своём тоже развита слабее, чем у многих крупных рас Ковенанта. Однако практика показывает, что зачастую такое соотношение неверно, поскольку даже обычный морпех ККОН может в одиночку перевернуть транспортное средство, а способности Спартанцев наглядно демонстрируют, что при должных улучшениях и оборудовании, физические способности человеческого организма могут быть не только преодолены, но и значительно превышены. В экстремальных ситуациях, каждый человек неосознанно может высвобождать скрытый резерв энергии; более известный как адреналин, он способен придать человеку на короткий промежуток времени повышенную силу. Этот ответ на внешние раздражители также часто называют рефлексом «бей или беги». Связь между Предтечами и людьми thumb|258px|[[Война Человечества и Предтеч была серией конфликтов древних времён между людьми и Предтечами.]] До недавних пор, среди поклонников Halo было распространено, что Предтечи были древними предками человеческой расы. Основными доводами в пользу этого предположения выступал тот факт, что только люди были способны активировать определённые технологии Предтеч, а также замечания 343 Виновной Искры на протяжении всей трилогии игры. Поступление в продажу в 2011 году романа Halo: Cryptum, раскрывающего историю взаимоотношений между людьми и Предтечами, разрушило это предположение, и на сегодняшний день известно, что человечество и Предтечи — две совершенно разные расы, и люди не являются прямыми потомками Предтеч; при этом в книге отмечается, что обе расы обладают практически одинаковым генетическим кодом. Сами Предтечи были очень заинтересованы тем, что их раса схожа с человеческой. Основывая свои выводы на физиологических и генетических совпадениях, некоторые учёные Предтечи предполагали, что люди были родственной расой, созданной Предшественниками по своему образу и подобию также, как и сами Предтечи. thumb|258px|Символ Восстановителя, которым Предтечи обозначили всех людей. Возможно, именно поэтому в конце своей цивилизации, Предтечи избрали людей на роль наследников своей ойкумены и технологий, а также священной для них Мантии Долга, которая, как они верили, была передана им Предшественниками. Предтечи перекодировали некоторые виды своих технологий (в том числе и Индекс) так, чтобы они реагировали только на ДНК человека, дабы эти сокровища не стали достоянием других рас. Со смесью вины и надежды, Предтечи передали всё созданное ими в руки человечества: они верили, что в будущем люди, используя их наследие, смогут раз и навсегда покончить с угрозой Потопа. Также известно, что Библиотекарь впечатала в гены всех людей так называемые заветы — генетические команды, передающиеся на протяжении многих поколений. Заветы могут объяснить то, почему некоторые люди на подсознательном уровне умеют пользоваться технологиями Предтеч, даже если до этого они с этими технологиями не сталкивались'Halo: The Flood', стр. 84. Несмотря на это, некоторые искусственные интеллекты Предтеч рассматривают людей как своих создателей-Предтеч. В Halo: Combat Evolved 343 Виновная Искра путает мастера-старшину с Предтечей, упоминая о разговоре, которого между ними фактически не было. Он же говорит Джону-117 в Halo 3 следующие слова: «Ты — дитя моих создателей. Наследник всего, что они оставили позади. Ты — Предтеча!> Отдельные цитаты Могильного Разума в этой же игре также указывают на родственную связь людей и Предтеч («Зачем ты явился, отпрыск моего врага? Я не прощаю грехи отца, перешедшие к его сыну.») Во время событий, описываемых в романе Halo: Contact Harvest, миссионерский корабль Ковенанта, путешествующий по окраинам подконтрольного гегемонии космоса, наткнулся на планету, покрытую символами Предтеч, означающими «Восстановление»(по неточному переводу Ковенанта, на самом деле «Восстановитель»), и принадлежащую людям. Позже, доклад о символах на планете был направлен вице-министру Спокойствия, который, в свою очередь, поделился этой информацией с Министром Стойкости, после чего оба решили увидеться с Оракулом (ИИ Предтеч, Нищенствующим Уклоном, покоящимся внутри Дредноута). После активации «Оракула», ИИ провозгласил следующее: «ВЕЧНОСТЬ Я НАБЛЮДАЛ. СЛУШАЛ, КАК ВЫ НЕВЕРНО ТОЛКУЕТЕ. ЭТО НЕ ВОССТАНОВЛЕНИЕ. ЭТО — ВОССТАНОВИТЕЛЬ. И ОН ВОПЛОЩАЕТ МОИХ СОЗДАТЕЛЕЙ. Я ОТРИЦАЮ СВОЁ ПРЕДУБЕЖДЕНИЕ И ВНЕСУ ПОПРАВКИ. МОИ СОЗДАТЕЛИ — МОИ ХОЗЯЕВА. Я ПРОВЕДУ ИХ БЛАГОПОЛУЧНО К КОВЧЕГУ». Услышав это, Министр Стойкости решил, что люди были ни кем иными как Предтечами (даже не их потомками), и запаниковал. Министр и два его компаньона-Пророка поняли, что эта информация может уничтожить Ковенант в случае огласки и, в конечном итоге, его собственную власть. Приняв титул Высшего Пророка, бывший Министр, ставший теперь Пророком Истины, немедленно призвал остальной Ковенант начать религиозный поход против людей, развязав Войну Человечества и Ковенанта. В её конце, когда П. Истины собирался вынудить схваченного в плен сержанта Джонсона активировать Сеть Ореолов, он по-прежнему считал людей потомками Предтеч, выразив своё мнение такими словами: «Праотцы ваши мудро отложили сострадание в сторону, закалив себя для того, что должно было сделать. Теперь я понимаю, почему они оставили вас позади. Вы слабы. А боги должны быть сильными». Побочная кампания Halo 3, Iris, её терминалы и комикс Halo 3: Cradle of Life дают свои пояснения того, почему люди не являются прямыми потомками Предтеч; согласно им, Предтечи обнаружили человечество на планете, «находящейся в опасном месте за пределами линии» (т.е. Линии Мажино; это означало то, что Земля находилась за пределами защиты Предтеч). Однако эта версия также была отметена в сторону Halo: Cryptum, поскольку в романе недвусмысленно указано, что Предтечи знали о родном мире человечества за много тысяч лет до своей войны с Потопом. Появления *''Halo: The Fall of Reach (первое появление)'' *''Halo: Combat Evolved'' **''Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary'' ***''Терминалы'' *''Halo: The Flood'' *''Halo: First Strike'' *''I love bees'' *''Halo 2'' *''Halo Graphic Novel'' **''The Last Voyage of the Infinite Succor'' **''Armor Testing'' *''Halo: Ghosts of Onyx'' *''Iris'' **''Halo 3: The Cradle of Life'' *''Halo: Landfall'' **''Halo: Arms Race'' **''Halo: Combat'' **''Halo: Last One Standing'' *''Halo: Uprising'' *''Halo 3'' *''Halo: Contact Harvest'' *''Halo: The Cole Protocol'' *''Halo Wars: Genesis'' *''Halo Wars'' *''Halo: Helljumper'' *''The Life'' *''Halo 3: ODST'' *''Halo Legends'' **''Origins'' **''Homecoming'' **''Prototype'' **''The Babysitter'' **''The Package'' *''Halo: Evolutions – Essential Tales of the Halo Universe'' **''Blunt Instruments'' **''Dirt'' **''Headhunters'' **''Human Weakness'' **''Palace Hotel'' **''Pariah'' **''Stomping on the Heels of a Fuss'' **''The Impossible Life and the Possible Death of Preston J. Cole'' **''The Mona Lisa'' **''The Return'' *''Halo: Blood Line'' *''Remember Reach'' **''Birth of a Spartan'' **''Patrol'' **''Spaceport'' **''New Life'' **''Deliver Hope'' *''Halo: Reach'' *''Halo: Fall of Reach'' **''Boot Camp'' **''Covenant'' **''Invasion'' *''Halo: Cryptum'' *''Halo: Glasslands'' *''Halo: Primordium'' *''The Commissioning'' *''Halo: The Thursday War'' *''Halo 4: Forward Unto Dawn'' *''Scanned'' *''Halo 4'' **''Терминалы'' **''Операции Спартанцев'' *''Halo: Silentium'' *''Halo: Spartan Assault'' *''Halo: Initiation'' *''Halo: Escalation'' *''Halo: Mortal Dictata'' *''Halo Xbox One'' Источники en:Human Категория:Живые организмы Категория:Человек Категория:Расы-носители Категория:Разумные расы